


Crybaby Boyfriend

by Sonikku0691



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonikku0691/pseuds/Sonikku0691
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble is based on the song Crybaby Boyfriend by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len. Pete's girlfriend wanted to end her relationship with him abruptly and he doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crybaby Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my posts from my RP account in Harvest Moon Masterlist (HMMasterlist), a closed Harvest Moon RP group. I roleplayed as Pete from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town (and Back to Nature, but I'm more familiar with FoMT). I named him Peter Parker in the RP and he's just the sweetest farmer in Mineral Town.
> 
> From his past, I portrayed him with a terrible past, especially in high school. He really lived a miserable life until he met his first high school love and she helped him recover from his depression until the Summer of their last year in high school together.

“I’m sorry, but this is good-bye.”

The teen felt an arrow pierced through his fragile heart. Fear and anxiety swirled around his head.

“I don’t want you to go!” He pleaded, “You have been part of my life; you have helped me not to cry over the littlest things. Why are you doing this to me?! Am I not living to your expectations?! Tell me! Give me a reason why!”

She watched him trying to not shed a tear in front of her.

“Have you found someone else who’s better than me?” He resumed, “Was he living to your expectations? Was that why you never talked to me anymore? Please! Say something! I am trying hard to be strong for you. Please…”

The wind was blowing; it was quiet and the atmosphere was dense.

She just walked with arms wide open then embraced him. Her dainty fingers played with his fluffy hair then burrowed her face in his auburn locks. "Pete,“ She muttered, "I’ve already done so much for you and it’s best for you to let me go.”

The teen returned her embrace. “I still don’t understand…” He frowned, “We were so happy together and now… it doesn’t feel the same. I want it back… I really do…”

“Same here Pete… but we were just not meant to be together forever. You felt it too.”

His pain grew. She was right, they weren’t meant to be. He knew there was a reason, but what was it? Throughout the precious moments they had spent time together, everything was perfect. No puzzle piece was missing. Was there something he missed?

He couldn’t hold the tears anymore; thus, he wept to his heart’s content. Her blouse was damped; it didn’t bother her because he had the right to cry. She kissed the top of his head then wept as well.

“You will always be my crybaby boyfriend Pete,” She affirmed, “I’m pleased that I helped you when would be the right time to cry instead of crying over the littlest things.”

“I’ll miss you,” He cried, “Thank you.”

The couple gazed into their eyes before their final kiss.

“Pete, just promise me that we never met,” She whispered. Pete was puzzled why would she requested him to wipe her out from his existence. But he didn’t protest then responded, “I promise. I will never think about you again.”

She ruffled his hair before they break the embrace. They turned around then parted ways.

“I’ll be strong for you,” Pete lamented, “I will not cry anymore.”

Tears were then pouring down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to add that she doesn't have a name because I haven't thought a name of her at all when I have this drabble. I still don't have a name for her yet to this day and I really want her name to be unknown.
> 
> Now the reason why she left him was because she was about to die from cancer and she doesn't want Pete to fall into depression again after the hard work she has done to make him happy again.
> 
> I hope you liked this random drabble and I hope my notes makes sense.


End file.
